Interface assemblies that signal a maximum available power output to a peripheral device are known. In accordance with the USB Type-C Cable and Connector Specification, Release 1.2 of Mar. 25, 2016, it is possible to apply a pull-up resistor at a USB Type-C interface to signal a power profile to be set on the side of a peripheral device from the side of a host system. Depending upon what value the pull-up resistor has, the peripheral device recognizes the signaled power profile through the CC line.
In the USB Type-C Cable and Connector Specification, explicit values are provided for the three pull-up resistors for three standard power profiles of the USB Type-C connection (Table 415). For a standard USB Type-C power profile of approximately 4.5 W, a pull-up resistor value of approximately 56 kΩ is specified, for a power profile of 7.5 W a pull-up resistor value of approximately 22 kΩ, and for a power profile of 15 W a pull-up resistor value of approximately 10 kΩ is specified.
There can be performance bottlenecks in a host system due to power consumption of up to 15 W through an interface, which lead to a system crash. This is particularly the case when more than one interface is attached on a host system, and so a multiple of the 15 W is consumed, or when the host system comprises a power supply unit with a strictly-limited output power as, for example, occurs in so-called all-in-one PCs.
In those types of devices, the output power through the interfaces is strictly limited to a minimum. However, it is therefore not possible to operate peripheral devices at the interface requiring a higher output than the allowed minimum output. This is particularly disruptive to electronic devices whose rechargeable batteries are charged through a USB port. The charging process of a rechargeable battery takes considerably longer in a lower power output than with a higher output.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an interface assembly that resolves or minimizes the above-mentioned problems.